Yoshiko Nonaka
BIOS Prison Riot: Trained to the highest level of swordplay and martial arts from age 19 by her father, the head of the Nonaka crime family, Yoshiko quickly gained notoriety as one of the deadliest Yakuza members in all of Japan for staining the steel of her katana with the blood of those her organization deems inferior. Recently, she has been transferred to Crimson Hell, and it is there that she will fight other dangerous criminals so their blood can be on her blade as well. SPECIAL MOVES * Chimamire no Tatsumaki (Bloody Tornado): Yoshiko walks towards her opponent and does two counter-clockwise slashes at them. Meter Burn adds a third spinning slash that causes a hard knockdown. * Kurenai no Danmaku (Crimson Barrage): Yoshiko crazily slashes diagonally at her opponent four times, twice to the right or left and twice to the left or right. On Meter Burn, after the slashes, she rush-slashes horizontally at the opponent, putting them into a crumple state. * Akai Tsuki (Red Moon): Yoshiko turns to the other side and does a powerful 210° katana slash that knocks her opponent back and down onto the ground. Meter Burn increases the damage and range of the attack. * Chimamire no Hangeki (Bloody Counterattack): Yoshiko holds out her katana in front of her. If attacked while in this state, she will perform a jumping uppercut slash against airborne attacks, a horizontal rush-slash against standing attacks, or a knockdown trip-slash against crouching attacks. Cannot be Meter-Burned. PRISON BREAK * Yakuza no Ikari (Wrath of the Yakuza): Yoshiko slashes her opponent horizontally in the gut, lacerating their intestines, then diagonally across their chest, ripping the ribs open and fracturing the left or right side of their lower jaw. Next, she stabs the foe in the skull, splitting the chin, and jerks her katana upwards, further splitting the skull. DEATH SENTENCE * Sashimikiri (Sashimi Cutter): Yoshiko starts by first slicing her opponent down the middle, then walks over to their left or right side and slices vertically, splitting all but their legs, and, finally, walks over to the front of her defeated foe and horizontally slashes at them four times on the left and four times on the right. Then, once Yoshiko is finished slicing, the losing character makes no sounds or movements as they fall apart into multiple bloody, cube-like slices of flesh, muscle, organs, and bone, which, along with their disembodied legs, fall down onto the arena floor in a very large pool of their own blood. Must be performed at sweep distance. SELF-MURDER * Pre-Self-Murder pose: Yoshiko plants her katana in the arena floor, folds her arms, and looks contemptively at her opponent, saying, "Kai-nashina kuso (fucking worthless)..." Kyukyoku no Fumeiyo (Ultimate Dishonor): A defeated Yoshiko falls to her knees and, with her katana, cuts herself open with her katana, spilling out her own intestines, then, while on the verge of death, jams the sword into her own neck, splitting the cervical vertebrae in an X-ray cut, and, while gripping the hilt and blade of her weapon at the same time, turns it a full 360° clockwise, severing her own head, and the Yakuza woman eventually falls to the ground dead, blood spilling out where her head used to be. MISC. INFO Voice Actress: Kelly Hu Rival: Don Roberto * Intro Sequence: We first see Yoshiko on her knees for a few seconds as she draws her bloody katana from behind her. She then proceeds to get up, declaring, "You will soon be executed quickly." go into her fighting stance, and continue, "Jibun de junbi ''(prepare yourself)!" * Round Win Sequence: Yoshiko swings her katana diagonally left or right, then diagonally in the opposite direction, saying, "You are inferior and dishonorable," then goes into her fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Yoshiko looks down stoically at her unconscious, off-screen opponent, declaring, "If I were you, I'd know...", then swings her bloody katana once diagonally to her right or left and once diagonally to her left or right, during which blood flies everywhere with each sword swing, continuing, "When to give the fuck up, ''baka (fool)!", and ends the outro sequence by planting her katana in the ground and kneeling down silently. ARCADE MODE PROLOGUE (Cut to Warden Jackson's office at Crimson Hell Penitentiary, where she is sitting at her desk. Lloyd Buchanan, the head of prison security, walks in, helmetless, carrying a binder full of the inmates' activity reports, marked "ACTIVITY REPORTS" on the spine.) * Buchanan: (placing the binder on Warden Jackson's desk) Here are the activity reports you ordered brought in, ma'am. * Warden Jackson: A'ight, let's see who we got here. (opens the binder, which shows a blank page with the words "YOSHIKO NONAKA" on it at first, then turns the page to show Yoshiko's activity report, which includes her name, birthplace and date, criminal number, a mugshot of her, and a summary of her identity history, then the camera zooms closer to the she-Yakuza's mugshot, with her skull emblem appearing over it) Yoshiko Nonaka, the red-bladed flower of the Yakuza. (The camera then zooms closer to Yoshiko's mugshot, with the seductress' skull emblem appearing over it.) FLASHBACK: NONAKA CRIME FAMILY TRAINING DOJO, MARCH 2010 * Warden Jackson: (narrating) The bitch was only 19 years old when she done started trainin' under her daddy, the Nonaka crime family head, and later joined the organization. (The first flashback takes us to the Nonaka crime family training dojo, where Yoshiko's father, the Nonaka Yakuza leader, is seen watching over her as she, along with other Yakuza trainees, trains with hanging pig carcasses with the blood still in them.) * Nonaka Crime Family Boss (voiced by Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa): Yoi shigoto, watashi no musume (good job, my daughter). You and my other apprentices, keep improving on your skills. * Yoshiko: (still training) We most certainly will, Otousan (Father). And, soon, we will be feared throughout Japan! FLASHBACK: YOKOHAMA NIGHTCLUB, JULY 2013 (We're then taken to a Yokohama nightclub, where the Nonaka Yakuza are seen squaring off against city police, who point their guns at them.) * Yokohama Cop #1: Freeze! Yokohama keisatsu (Yokohama police!) * Yokohama Cop #2: Houritsu no nanioite teishi suru (halt in the name of the law)! (The war of law vs. crime, during which Yakuza members and cops are seen shooting at and killing each other and receiving bloody gunshot wounds in the process, goes on for 25 seconds.) * Yoshiko: Iie (no)... Some of my Yakuza kyoudaishimai (brothers and sisters), slaughtered in cold blood? YURUSARENAI (UNFORGIVABLE)!! (angry and vengeful over her fellow Yakuza's recent deaths, slices at most of the cops with her bloody katana, causing them to meet such gruesome ends as being decapitated, split in half, horizontally or vertically, or disemboweled) (Cut back to Warden Jackson and Buchanan at her office.) * Warden Jackson: Nope, no how, no way, did even them Yokohama po-po stand a chance against the girl's bloodlust. * Buchanan: Yes, but only a few of them lived to apprehend her before they could taste her steel as well. (Cut to Yoshiko's cell in a correctional facility in Yokohama. The cell's bars slide open, and a Crimson Hell security guard walks in carrying an AK-47.) * Yoshiko: Tell me what kind of shit you want with me unless you intend for your blood to be added to the steel of my katana. * Crimson Hell Security Guard: I have been sent by Warden Jackson to bring you into her prison, Crimson Hell Penitentiary, in the Rocky Mountains in Colorado. But, it's not any ordinary prison. There is currently a tournament going on inside the facility, where the inmates there fight and gruesomely kill each other for her entertainment. So, fight or die. Make your choice. * Yoshiko: Considering how many people in need of swift execution are locked up there, I should say I'll take the opportunity to join this little tournament of yours. * Crimson Hell Security Guard: I knew you would be willing to participate. Now, come with me. (Yoshiko gets off her seat and walks off with the security guard.) I warn you, though, it's going to be a long flight. (We then cut to Yoshiko sitting in the back of a prison transport helicopter.) * Yoshiko: (voice-over) It's time to teach those other criminal kusottare (shit-drips) the Yakuza are never to be crossed! RIVAL BATTLE - vs. Don Roberto (Cut to near the prison guard tower, where Yoshiko and Don Roberto stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Yoshiko: You dare oppose a Yakuza? I will execute you and your fellow Mafia scum quickly. * Don Roberto: Non una possibilità (not a chance). As you can see, we in the Mafia trace our roots to when we first arrived from Italy, to even... Al Capone. (Yoshiko and Don Roberto go into their fighting stances.) * Yoshiko: Which probably explains your syphilis-infected penises. * Don Roberto: You'd best watch your tongue, signorina (young lady), or I may have to have you iced. SUB-BOSS BATTLE - vs. Lloyd Buchanan (After the fight, a badly-beaten Don Roberto is down on one knee and one hand.) * Yoshiko: Give up and retire now, mu kachina furui baka (worthless old fool), before my blood-stained blade has a word with you. * Don Roberto: Retire? That is exactly what I must do in order for my eldest son to succeed me. * Yoshiko: Don't expect your Mafia back home in Brooklyn to be any less worthy of being put down under his... * Inmate Crowd: KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! * Yoshiko: Sayonara, kuso yarou (goodbye, bastard)! (raising her bloody katana above her head) It's time you fucking burned in the flames of Jigoku (Hell)!'' (slams the sword down onto Don Roberto's head, splitting him all the way down his chest area)'' (Then, after Yoshiko removes her sword from Roberto, the older mafia boss splits open, during which the camera cuts to a top view of the large, deep incision the Yakuza woman just made in him, where the split halves of his brain and tongue can easily be seen, and from which a fountain of blood can be seen erupting for a second before he falls to the ground dead. Three seconds later, we cut to the Yakuza in the prison security office, where Buchanan shows up, readying his AK-47.) * Buchanan: By order of Warden Jackson, I will make damn sure you never make it out of this prison alive, bitch. * Yoshiko: Try it if you can, hoan inu (security dog). I am a Yakuza of the Nonaka hanzai kazoku (crime family)... (going into her fighting stance) so don't think I'll spare your ass. FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. Warden Jackson * Buchanan: (badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand) ''Who would've thought about it? Me, the head of security at Crimson Hell... beaten by one of my warden's prisoners? * Yoshiko: And very soon, ''she will be next to face Yakuza no ikari (the wrath of the Yakuza). (Buchanan falls to the floor unconscious) With one less inferior security pet on my ass, (walking out of the security office and, two seconds later, out the prison gate to the outside of the prison) I will soon... * Warden Jackson: (approaching Yoshiko, interrupting) Not so fast! The fuck you think you goin'? You ain't done finished your sentence. * Yoshiko: Answer me, quickly, kitanai shoufu (filthy whore). Why are you trying to prevent my escape? I will not ask you again. * Warden Jackson: 'Cause in Crimson Hell, nobody makes it out alive. * Yoshiko: No one makes it out alive, indeed. The blood of all the other inmates I fought now stains my blade. * Warden Jackson: That's 'cause they done done some seriously terrible things in their lives, and all you Yakuza fuckers ain't no different. * Yoshiko: One of the worst things imaginable we can do is make you cut off some of your little finger if you don't apologize for the way you treat your inmates. * Warden Jackson: Bitch, you ain't makin' me apologize wit' no you-beats-may, however you Yakuza folks call it. And, wit' my security taken out, I s'pose I'mma be the one handlin' the task of makin' sure you never try to leave my prison again. * Yoshiko: Soon, a warden's blood... (going into her fighting stance) will forever stain this steel. So ends my haiku. * Warden Jackson: Well, too bad, so sad. You ain't never gettin' out this shithole. Not unless you face... (going into her fighting stance) ME! ENDING * Warden Jackson: (badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand) Damn it... I ain't never done thought... I'd let you make it out here alive... ...A'ight, you free to go now. * Yoshiko: (walking out the prison gate) After all the gruesome ends I have made the other criminal scum meet... I must now leave. (Cut to a black screen that shows the words "Yoshiko Nonaka has only recently been released from Crimson Hell Penitentiary of Colorado today." in white, then the ending text in white on the left and a shot of Yoshiko outside the Crimson Hell prison gate, down on one knee with her katana planted in the ground, her hands gripping the hilt, and her head down on the right.) Before Yoshiko received her early release from Crimson Hell, the blood of countless inmates and prison security guards stained her blade, and she did not stop until there were no more people left for her to murder. * Yoshiko: (heavily breathing) My bloodlust is now sated... And my jiyuu (freedom)... from this prison hell... obtained... (Next, at the Nonaka Yakuza headquarters in Yokohama, Yoshiko and her father, the Nonaka crime family boss, with some of her former Yakuza comrades behind him, stare down each other.) Soon afterwards, she deserted the Yakuza and was subsequently recruited by Colonel Miller into her newly-formed Argus Chi program. Now that she is no longer part of the criminal syndicate she once called family, Yoshiko will have to deal with them just as much on her own as she will have to deal with her former warden and her Crimson Devils alongside her newfound teammates. * Nonaka Crime Family Boss: Yoshiko... We were like kazoku (family) to you... Now, you will apologize for betraying us all! * Yoshiko: Too late, fuckers! My loyalty is to Argus Chi now! What are you going to do about it? * Nonaka Crime Family Boss: Execute you, uragirimono (traitor). That's what! (Cut to pre-credits roll, where Ciara's "Paint it, Black" starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in locations from their pre-prison lives, with the names of their voice actors/actresses and their skull emblems on their left or right. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * Yoshiko is one of three characters in Prison Riot to kill their Arcade Mode rival in their character story, and thus, leave them deconfirmed for the upcoming 2019 sequel, Prison Survivors. You'll find out who the other two are when their bios are up. Category:MGW characters